


Done with Monsters

by TheNumber1HeroAMERICA (TheMasterOfAllThingsSirius)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMasterOfAllThingsSirius/pseuds/TheNumber1HeroAMERICA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a song i found on youtube that i thought fit supernatural</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done with Monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scooby Doo! and the Music of the Vampire: Done With Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/39412) by Mew Mew Fanguy. 



As Dean, Sam, Cas, Charlie, and Keving were driving down the highway after shutting the gates of hell. Sam out of nowhere starts to sing.

Sam : I don't want no more ghouls

Or nothing scary 

No apparitions giving me a fright

Don't want nothing that I need to bury

No creatures that go bumping in the night

"Dude what the hell are you doing?" Dean asked while looking at Sam as if he lost his mind. Which is quite possible from all the trails he went through.

"Well I'm bored. And there is nothing on right now. So go with the flow."  
Dean just looked at him for a few more minutes before he shrugged his shoulders and thought 'what the heck we just shut away all the mother fucking demons, lets do something different'. So he took a deep breathe and bellowed,

Dean : No poultergeist and nothing supernatural

No giant beast that sneaks up from behind

No ghosts that rattle chains

Sam : Or things that eat your brains

Both: No banshee witch that scares me out of my mind

They both started to get into it. While their passengers looked on with wonder before looking at eachother and shrugging decided to go with the flow too. Kevin started to beat out a ryhthem on his lap while Charlie took to adding some acustics, Cas looked a little lost but decided to have some fun too.

All: We're finally on vacation

And going someplace new

Kevin : Rest and relaxation

All: Is all we're gonna do

Kevin : I don't want no zombies or kooks

My friends we're finally done

With all them goblins and spooks

That kept us on the run

Charlie : We're gonna be cool as cukes

Our monster days are through

No demonic beasts and nothing to cease

Cas : It's time to relax

Dean: And that's what we're gonna do

All: Do do do do do do

Doobie-do-do-do-do

Do do do do do do

Doobie-do-do do do

Charlie: No more frown

We're moving down the road now

Keep that metal pedal to the floor

Sam : We haven't got a clue

Where we're headed to

All: But it's somewhere that we've never been before

Crusing down the highway

Free without a care

Kevin : It feels bizzare

Becase there are

No werewolves anywhere

Sam : Don't want no dragons or freaks

And no crazy evil sprites

I don't want no phantom that shrieks

Haunting us every night

Dean : I don't want no comic-con geeks

Walking up out of the blue

Dressed like bats and 7 ft. rats

Chasing me down and saying

How do you do?

All: Do do do do do do

Doobie-do-do-do-do

Do do do do do do

Doobie-do-do do do

Cas: Lift your hand up high

Let it wave goodbye

To them gremlins and monsters galore

Dean and Sam : Tell them all we're gone

Cause we're moving on

And we ain't coming back anymore

All: Do do do do do do

Doobie-do-do-do-do

Do do do do do do

Doobie-do-do do do

When they were done and out of breathe they looked at eathother and laughed out loud. When they had finally calmed down Dean looked around and said," We tell no one about this, you hear?"

**Author's Note:**

> Fast song story made in like 3 minute with that song i found the other night on youtube from a Scooby Doo movie thought it would be awesome for the Cast of SpN. The characters are going to be totally ooc. here is the link for the vid [Scooby Doo! and the Music of the Vampire: Done With Monsters](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=29zn5-yuOFg). By the way I own nothing.


End file.
